jakkidfandomcom-20200214-history
Critical Reception
Jakkid as a writer has had varying critical success over the years. Although it's often hard to ascertain the true degree to how much certain stories are generally liked by the community, this is a general list of each completed fanfiction with a summary of what seems to be the general consensus. Phoenix Wright SPEED Attorney General Consensus:' ''Meh Being jakkid's first story, he hadn't properly developed his own style at the time, and as such this just reads like a generic bad story with very few laughs. Phoenix Wright MUSHROOM Attorney '''General Consensus: Meh Essentially the same idea as the previous story. Although it's a slight improvement overall, it doesn't match up to later efforts. Phoenix Wright Ace Christian General Consensus:' ''Good One of jakkid's most popular stories due to it being featured in multiple fanfiction readings, it nonetheless follows a similar non-joke-heavy structure to the previous two - its main saving grace is its premise alone. Still generally considered a massive improvement over the previous stories. Phoenix Wright in Undertale 'General Consensus:' Bad An abandoned story with only three chapters, this is likely the worst-received jakkid story that has been written. The first two chapters are essentially a straight retelling of Undertale with Phoenix as the protagonist, with few other changes. The third chapter manages to drastically improve upon the previous two, but the story is still dragged down by the dullness of those and the fact that the story was never completed. Phoenix Wright Turnabout Egg 'General Consensus: 'Very Good The most well-received of jakkid's Phoenix Wright era, Turnabout Egg is generally considered to be a "classic" of his. Filled to the brim with jokes and a complete lack of coherency, not to mention characters acting out of order in especially amusing ways - Turnabout Egg is the definitive Phoenix Wright jakkid story. Phoenix Wright Turnabout Pearl '''General Consensus: Very Good The second story in what people consider to be the "golden age" of jakkid's Phoenix Wright stories, Turnabout Pearl is generally considered to be almost as good as Egg, though not quite. It's still remembered as a classic among his best, though. Phoenix Wright CAKE Attorney/Turnabout Portal General Consensus:' ''Very Good Jakkid's longest Phoenix Wright story, and perhaps his second most well-received one, this story is considered the final in his short "golden age". A sprawling epic spanning two separate stories, it features Phoenix and Gumshoe traveling through the worlds of jakkid's first three stories to prevent the BESK team from taking over his own world. Generally acclaimed due to its last couple chapters, though the first few chapters of Turnabout Portal are known to drag a bit due to a relative lack of humor. Phoenix Wright Dank Attorney 'General Consensus:' Good Generally considered to be quite entertaining at first, but falls short in chapters after the first - though it does have its moments, such as Phoenix wiping his fingerprints off a piece of evidence in the middle of court. Notable for being the first appearance of Detective Jakkid166. Phoenix Wright Ace Stripper 'General Consensus: 'Meh While this story is considered to be somewhat entertaining for its first chapter, similar to Dank Attorney, it starts to fall apart and go a bit overboard with the insanity in the second chapter - and then the third chapter was rushed out, solely to lead the story into Phoenix Wright On the Run. The third chapter is generally considered the worst piece of writing out of the post-Turnabout Portal jakkid writings. Phoenix Wright On the Run 'General Consensus:' Good Another five-chapter (later six) story that was intended to be a finale to the Phoenix Wright series. While generally considered fairly entertaining throughout, fans were disappointed by the surprisingly dark ending where Phoenix was dragged to hell after murdering all his friends. Jakkid himself came to hate this ending so much that he canonized AceJakkidFan's Phoenix Wright Escaps From Hell specifically to undo it. Steven Universe: Human of Bad 'General Consensus: 'Good Jakkid's first foray into non-Ace Attorney territory, the story nevertheless quickly reverted back to being Ace Attorney related by having Phoenix Wright show up. Generally well-recieved, though not as popular with the Ace Attorney crowd due to the Ace Attorney elements not showing up until later on. This was the first story to feature Detective Jakkid166 as a protagonist. Phoenix Wright Ace Villain Number One 'General Consensus: 'Very Good A surprisingly decent story from the post-Turnabout Portal era, this story manages to remain entertaining throughout its five chapters. Notably, it's AceJakkidFan's personal favorite of jakkid's stories. However, it is also the culmination of a more overtly self-aware style of humor that had developed over the past few stories, something Jakkid himself came to seemingly dislike and try to move away from. Phoenix Wright Turnabout Portal 2 'General Consensus: 'Meh Originally intended to be a collaboration between jakkid and Ballistic Dolphin, it fell through when Ballistic seemingly vanished from the internet, ceasing to respond to any of jakkid's messages. Jakkid thus had to continue the story himself, and developed it into a very fourth-wall-breaking story where he, Phoenix, and Edgeworth team up to locate Ballistic Dolphin. Considered too meta and self-aware to the detriment of its own humor, it ended up being a rather disappointing output from him and one that ended up bearing very little resemblance to its "predecessor". Jakkid166 vs Barrylawn vs Icantyping 'General Consensus: 'Bad A collaboration between jakkid and the biggest two imitators of his style, it was hoped to be a great culmination of their efforts - yet, beyond its first few chapters, the end result ended up an overly long, meandering, boring mess with an occasional funny moment. Even the authors who were usually somewhat consistently funny seemed to have no energy for the project, and as a result we got something that, for the most part, wasn't even enjoyably bad - just regular bad. Detective jakkid166 Go to Equestria Now 'General Consensus: 'Very Good With jakkid's move to FIMFiction came a brand new evolution of his style, one which let him develop a more unique sense of humor revolving around his self-insert, Detective jakkid166. With this story, jakkid moved away from a basic style of "put typos everywhere and make everyone out-of-character" to a more straight brand of properly-thought-out absurdist humor. This is the most popular story jakkid has written yet, with over a hundred comments on FIMFiction at the time of writing. The FIMFiction era of jakkid this started is considered to be a sort of "jakkid renaissance". Detective jakkid166 Save tha World 'General Consensus: 'Excellent Jakkid's most well-received story yet and a fan-favorite among his FIMFiction crowd, this story took everything people enjoyed about Go to Equestria Now and doubled down on it, introducing a somewhat coherent plot and some of the funniest jokes he's ever written. It's been highly recommended by FIMFiction's staff in the past and is noted as just being a genuinely funny and entertaining read. Twilight Sparkle is Really Mad Now '''General Consensus: Very Good Technically jakkid's most well-liked story in terms of on-site votes alone, this was jakkid's first foray into writing an MLP story which, at least at first, did not involve Detective jakkid166 in any way. It went better than one might expect, being almost as entertaining as Save tha World was - though its plot was not as engaging. Category:Other